Broken Woman
by xmellyxox
Summary: this is a one-shot based on Gill and Dave, and the scene when she has to leave the meeting because he's turned up at her house drunk... some readers may find content upsetting, sorry if it upsets/offends anyone, i can take it down! ive tried to keep it as a T, hope its ok!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is just a one-shot about Gill and Dave…**

**The topic can be upsetting to some readers, so if anyone has any objections to it I can take it down!**

**Hope it's ok, please review!**

**Chapter 1:**

"I wish you knew how much I still loved you! Don't you have _any _feelings for me at all?"

"Dave I think you know what my feelings are towards you. I don't think anyone could accuse me of making a secret of it!"

Gill was standing opposite her ex-husband as he slumped on the sofa, clearly had much more to drink than he could handle.

Gill sighed and turned away, she hated what he was doing to her. He ruined her when they were together, and is now ruining her when they're not together. She let a tear slide from her face, but brushed it away and turned back to Dave. He was now swaying around the room, looking for something.

"What are you doing?" she asked cautiously.

"We had really good sex!" he exclaimed, turning towards her.

"Dave I want you to leave"

"You were better than her!"

"If you get in the car, I'll drive you to your mothers"

He laughed in her face, shaking his head; "I'm not going to my mother's"

"Yeah well you're not stopping here!"

"Spare room!"

"NO!" Gill turned away, ready to leave the room.

"Gill!" Dave grabbed her wrist and spun her around. He pushed her up against the wall and held her there.

"Dave let go of me. What are you doing?!" Gill cried, she had never felt so scared.

"I love you! What I did was wrong! I've changed! Gill!" Dave pushed her harder against the wall, placing one hand on her hip. She tried to move him away, push him off her, but it's didn't work, he was too strong for the small woman.

"Dave stop it. Let me go" Gill stuttered, trying not to let her fear come across in her voice.

"Come on Gill! You love me! I know you do! Just let me stay with you, I know I can make it up"

"No Dave. You're very drunk. I have no feelings towards you at all anymore, so I want you to leave and not return. It's not fair on Sammy. You ruined this family to move in with your uniform, and when that went pots up you come back, until your next little project comes along" Gill spat, still trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

He slid his hand up her top, and wrapped his other hand around her back, pulling her closer.

"Dave I asked you to get off me. Now. This isn't funny. I said no, and I mean it. Get off me"

"Always were a stubborn woman weren't you Gill? Always wanted your own way, although it never made you happy"

Dave started undoing her buttons on her shirt, pulling it from her shoulders.

Gill froze and couldn't talk or move. She tried to push him off and tried to grab for the phone, but Dave was too strong and held her even more. He kissed her neck and wrapped his arms around her.

He dragged her onto the other side of the room and pushed her onto the sofa. "You really need to learn that you can't always have what you want you know" he said gleefully.

"Sammy will be back soon, he will." She said confidently, trying not to cry.

"Oh yeah that's right. He was only going out for a quick drink wasn't he? He wasn't going to stay long at his girlfriend's party, come home sober right?" Dave replied, smirking. "No-one's here. Now, you can either be a good girl and listen or learn the hard way and get hurt. And you won't say a thing to anyone else. Got it? No-one will believe you anyway if you tell anyone. They will just think you're a jealous cow who can't move on with her life"

Gill gulped as he towered over her. She didn't try to run or move, she was too scared. _This _was the man she was once in love with? The man she trusted anything with?

He undid the buttons of her trousers and feeling her tense up he laughed.

"Probably been a long time since you've had sex isn't it Gill? Chris not up for it?"

"Dave I don't know what your game is, but stop it. You are drunk and acting like a knob. Stop it"

"I know you want it just as much as me. Enjoy it babes" he sniggered

Gill stopped herself from restraining him and let go. She needed her hands. With one swift kick where it hurts and a punch in the face, she managed to remove Dave's hands. She couldn't think why she hadn't done that earlier.

"You stupid bitch! What do you think you're doing?" he yelled, holding his nose.

Gill got up and grabbed for her phone, tripping over Dave's foot and bashing her head on the corner of the coffee table. Blood was pouring from her head as she dialled Janet's number.

"Janet you've got to help-"

A hand came from behind her and knocked the phone from her hand, letting it glide across the laminate.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dave said, grabbing her wrists.

"Dave get off me! Ok fine! You've broke me! Happy now? You're sole function on this planet was to make me cry, but I would buckle because yes, I thought I was tough! You've always been out to get me, ever since I found out about you and your bimbo! Acting as if it's my fault that you're a shagaholic! You've had your car repossessed, you're living with your mother and you're nearly 50, everyone in MIT knows you rely on those beneath you to make you look good and you're just a sick fuck! So leave me alone!" Gill cried, shaking him off.

Dave held firmly onto her, mimicking her…

XxxXxxX

Janet was just about to leave the office when Gill rang, she answered straight away, worried about why her boss had suddenly left the meeting without a sideward glance.

"Janet….help…" was all she managed to catch of the message; Rachel and Kevin were messing around and screaming.

"Guys shut up! It's Gill!" she screamed. The office fell silent, Janet had never screamed at anyone before.

"Gill? Are you there? Answer me!"

Janet could hear a man's voice in the background. She heard Gill whimper and Janet's blood ran cold.

"Gill I'm on my way, hang in there Cock"

"Gill…she's, she shouted for help, I heard her cry, and there's a man. Someone's with her, not Sammy. Someone's hurting her. Andy, get couple of uniforms, just a pre-caution, Rachel come with me"

Janet ran out of the office, throwing her bag into the car and she jumped in.

XxxXxxX

Dave had dragged Gill into the light, looking at her face. "See look what you've done now! You've cut your head! There's no need to overreact, I can help you. Come here babe, let me dry those tears!"

"No Dave! You caused this! If you hadn't turned up here, if you hadn't have been a complete arse! If you had have been able to keep your dick in your pants, NONE of this would have happened!"

"Oh you never learn do you?! You're not always right Gill!"

"Well I'm right when it comes to you and your twattish behaviour!" she screamed.

He hit her.

She fell to the floor.

Dave knelt next to her and pulled her close. He kissed her forehead and then her neck, she was shaking and trembling and the blood from her head was getting worse and worse. Her breath was weakening from the blood loss, and she could barely talk after her lip was swelling.

Dave heard the door being kicked in, and jumped. He searched Gill's face for answers, until he realised the phone was on. He got up and ran into the living room, grabbing the phone. '_Outgoing call to Janet. 14:56…14:57…14:58…14:59…15:00' _

Dave jumped up and went to run out of the back, when Andy and Kevin burst through the door. The cornered him, and he stumbled around, narrowly missing Kevin with his arm.

Janet rushed into Gill followed by Rachel.

"Jan…he…"

"Gill it is fine. You'll be ok. Andy and Kevin are sorting him out"

"Kevin won't…"

"Just let's focus on you for now, save your witty comments till after yeah?" Rachel said, kneeling the other side of her boss, pressing a flannel into her cuts.

"Here Boss, I thought you may like your top back…Woahh" Kevin exclaimed.

Janet and Rachel looked up, taking the top off Kevin and placing it around Gill.

"What's up with your face now?" Rachel asked

"Nothing…just never thought I would be seeing the Boss's boobs…"

"KEVIN!" Janet and Rachel shouted, trying to keep Gill awake.

"What? I was just saying!"

"Well don't!"

"No! I was just going to say…they were you know, nice…for your age Boss"

"KEVIN!"

"What? Fine! I'll go and wait outside!"

Janet rolled her eyes and turned back to Gill. "It will be ok, he won't be hurting you or Sammy ever again, I'll make sure of it."

"He's…"

"He's a bastard"

"Yeah."

The ambulance sirens were getting closer and the police car had just pulled off the drive.

Gill began to sink into a sleep, her vision going blurry and the sounds of Janet and Rachel were fading..


	2. Chapter 2

** Ok this was *supposed* to be a one shot, but Megan is so persistent that she has forced me to do another chapter! **

**Anyway, this isn't as long, because quite frankly I have ran out of things to say..**

**So yeah, enjoy;D **

**Please review, blah blah blah!**

**Chapter 2:**

"Dave Murray. You are charged with the offences shown below. You do not have to say anything, but anything you do say will be used in court. Ok, so on Monday 1st October, you sexually abused and assaulted Gillian Murray at around 8:56pm. Is there anything you would like to say?"

Dave just grunted, looking sheepishly up at Andy who had just read out his terms and conditions.

"Sign here" Andy said, pushing the papers forward.

Dave grabbed a pen and roughly signed the paper, pushing it back towards the sergeant. He turned around as an officer grabbed his wrist, escorting him back into his cell, where he would spend a good ten years at least.

Andy, Janet, Mitch and Rachel made their way back up to the office. Kevin had sorted out Gill's cake that Janet and Rachel were taking to her when she came home.

She was due out of hospital in the evening, after spending the past three days there. They wanted to keep an eye on her, just in case the head injury got any worse, but she made a strong recovery.

The swelling from her eye and bridge of her nose had gone down almost immediately after treatment, but her head still had stitches in. The doctors had warned Gill that she may never get rid of the scar on her forehead, but she was just glad Janet got there on time to find her.

XxxXxxX

Gill was sitting on the edge of the bed when Janet and Rachel turned up to take her home.

"Ms Murray? Are you ready to go? I just need you to sign these, and I'll just give you one last check over before you depart. Your medication is in a bag at reception, take it three times a day for a week, then reduce it to twice a day for three days, then once a day for three days, then you should only take it every other day for the next week. You should be fine after that. Ok?"

"Thank you doctor" Gill nodded, picking up her bag. She felt slightly sick, having to go back home; back to the place where she was once so happy; the place where she lived with her family; the place where her ex-husband assaulted her, but she tried to push it back to her mind, concentrate on Sammy, concentrate on her job.

The doctor smiled, pulling the door shut behind him, leaving Janet, Rachel and Gill alone. "How are you today Boss?" Rachel asked, taking the bag off Gill. "For goodness sake Sherlock, call me Gill out of the office. How many more times?!" "Sorry Boss" "and I'm fine thank you. Would be a lot better if I didn't have a twat of an ex-husband, and I hadn't been drugged up to high heaven but apart from that I'm good"

Rachel just nodded, glancing at Janet who stood with her hands on her hips.

"What?" Rachel and Gill chorused, looking in Janet's direction.

"Nothing. Aw Gill I'm so glad you're ok!" She replied, grabbing Gill and Rachel and pulling them together. "I'm so glad I have you two"

Gill struggled from her grasp, dusting down her top. "Why are you so sentimental Jan?"

"I just am"

"Why?"

Janet took a deep breath and Rachel shook her head, as if to warn her not to say anything, but she ignored her.

"We charged Dave this morning"

Gill tried to remain professional, like how she would if it was a normal case. "Good. I'm glad. Serves him right. How long did he get?"

"10 years, without application for parole or bail" Rachel added

Gill nodded, and looked at the ground "Come on then. I don't want to send any longer in here than I have to"

XxxXxxX

They arrived back at Gill's 20 minutes later. Sammy had put some food in the oven, and Orla was busy blowing up a few balloons. "Mum!" Sammy cried, as soon as she walked in. "How are you?"

"I'm not too bad Sammy love"

"Mum I'm so sorry. I knew I shouldn't have left you. I knew it, but I went anyway. I was only thinking about myself. There's no way you would've been able to control him. He's bigger and stronger than you-"

"Hey! I am strong thank you! I managed to move the sofa from the other side of the room last week!" Gill interrupted.

Sammy looked at her and grunted.

"Sorry love, carry on"

"Thank you. I was going to say I'm so sorry mum, I shouldn't have ever gone. I should have put you first instead of that concert. I-"

"Sammy don't be daft. You're 17; you shouldn't have to watch over your mum. You should be out enjoying yourself. You can now, you've had a tough life kid, and you deserve a break. Come on, don't get soft now. We'll have a nice meal together, all of us" Gill rubbed his arm and turned to face Janet and Rachel, who were standing there smiling.

"Would you like to join us for tea? You've both been absolute babes" Gill said, taking off her coat.

Rachel raised one eyebrow; "Wow, I'm the Boss's babe. I'll drink to that!"

They all settled around the table, whilst Sammy and Orla dished up.

"Here's to a fresh start!" Janet said, raising her glass.

"Here's to a fresh start minus knobheads and twatbags!" Gill chorused, clinking the glasses together.

"And by that, we mean here's to a fresh start without Dave!" Sammy chuckled.

"Indeed!"


End file.
